Problem: Last Thursday, Emily walked to a gift store and decided to buy a game for $1.52. Emily handed the salesperson $8.54 for her purchase. How much change did Emily receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Emily received, we can subtract the price of the game from the amount of money she paid. The amount Emily paid - the price of the game = the amount of change Emily received. ${8}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ Emily received $7.02 in change.